Mellenia 3000
by T-rexmadhouse
Summary: Earth is gone and the future generation must fight for survival on an alien planet against a race of aliens called heerdons. harnessing the power of bodysuits they fight for victory


Milennia 3000

Earth a beutiful planet, doomed by a meteor. Destroyed into oblivion. Only a thousand humans handpicked to search for a new planet survive. As they are launched into space they see their once magnificent home ripped to shreds by a merciless flaming stone. After 20 years they find suitable planet. But the native species are not happy. The humans soon realize that they are not wanted and need to adapt. They develop new warfare technology and a new government. 1000 years later the battle still ensues.

RRIIINNNNGG! A phone starts to chime. "Hello?" says a boy. A hologram of a face appears on a wall. "SK Henry, you are to report to Area 163, that is all," said the face. Soon the boy was teleported into a warehouse. He was greeted by a woman in a white lab coat. "Ma'am," said the boy looking around. "Please, Mrs. Lavery," said the woman. "Okay, umm... could you tell me why exactly I am here?" asked the boy. "Follow me and i will show you." The woman led him through some metal doors to a room where a young girl with blonde hair was talking to three men. "Greetings sir," said one standing up. "Morning," replied the boy. The older woman left and the girl said " SK Henry i presume? I am Shannon Lavery." "huh?" replied sk henry in confusion. "she is my mother," said shannon realizing the source. "Oh, i see, well why am i here?" he asked. "You have been chosen along with these three to use a new type of weaponry, body suits," replied shannon. Soon the four soldiers were standing in a giant operating room holding a chip in each hand. "let me get things ready, introduce yourselves," said shannon walking away. "im Christophe Jimenez," said one guy. "Timis Daugheer," said a really young looking person. "Javid Hernan," said the mexican guy. "Cody Henry," said Cody. "All right boys chat times over, time to explain things," said shannon walking back in, "these chips contain smartcells once you put them on they will choose a suit for you, the name will pop into your head." "So how do we put them on?" asked Jimenez. "That is my job," said shannon. She walked over to him and grabbed the chip from his hands. Pressing a button on it countless tiny needles sprang forth from it. She jabbed it onto his neck and it immediately sand beneath the flesh. "The process will take a bit to finish, so i will get the others started," said shannon. Soon the four men were standing around waiting for something to happen. Suddenly Jimenez was encased in a dark red lightweight bodysuit. The others one by one did the same. Cody's was a jet black suit, Hernan's was a bright green, and Daugheer's was silver. Suddenly BREEP! BREEP! BREEP! "Attention! hostiles have breached containment area 1," came a voice over the loud speaker. "Lets go," yelled Hernan. They took off out the door with shannon in tow. Soon they reached the area, opening the door they were greeted by a hail of plasma bolts. "get behind cover!" yelled cody his combat skills kicking in. "how do we use these suits?" yelled Jimenez to Shannon. "Focus your thoughts into a weapon." she yelled back. Cody thought of a plasma cannon and his right arm formed into a barrel. He stood up and started to return fire. Soon the other three were up and engaging the enemy. they got close enough to see what it was. "We need a plan, its heerdons, they are expert marksmen," said Jimenez. "switch to a melee weapon, get close," said Cody. He shifted his arm into a black sword and rushed the nearest heerdon taking off its head with one slice. Soon the others were doing the same. They fought there way to the ship hanger to see one heerdon cruiser in dock. "heerdon guards at 10, 12,2, and 9 o'clock, snipe em," said cody forming his arm into a sniper barrel. the others did the same and moved into position and simultaniously shoot and killed the guards. Rushing aboard the ship they realized some thing. "Damn, this thing isnt going anywhere without a key card," said Daugheer. "Well lets find it, probably one of the heerdon has it, i say we go to the resource bay," said Jimenez. "Good idea, lets move," said cody. Soon they were outside a set of doors. "okay we go in we kill anything enemy wise and we get the card, got it?" said cody. "Rodger," the other three said. They busted down the door and saw 6 massive figures carrying plasma RPG's. "Shit, Heerdon Morgals, get down," yelled Jimenez. Immediately the Morgals fired their weapons. "incoming!" yelled Daugheer. Explosions rocked the room as the blasts hit the floor. The three scrambled for cover. "Too much fire power!" yelled hernan. Cody's mind went blank as a sudden though formed in his head. He stood up and his arm formed into a cannon barrel. The barrel glowed white hot as he aimed at a Morgal. He unleashed a powerful fireball colored entirely black. It completely incenerated the morgal and the left over heat killed two more. Jimenez stood up and fired a ray that turned one into dust. Daugheer sent a rain of molten liquid magma that melted another. Hernan shot a massive boulder soaked in a liquid that crushed the las one. "what did we just do?" asked Jimenez. "You unleashed a special attack, each suit has a specific set," said Shannon. "well, the card isnt here so lets try the control room," said Cody. Soon they entered the control room to be greeted by a strange creature. It was about six feet tall and was completely muscular with two swords strapped to its back. "Greetings Homo Sapiens, I am King Shara, Ruler of all Heerdons," said the creature, "for a thousand years now we have been fighting, ive lost many brave warriors as have you, but tides changed, you were adapting quicker than we expected. we realized your race was one who wasnt going to give up so easily, you had a will to win. so we started to try to steal your technology." "But you couldnt," said Cody. "No we could not, but we kept trying because we are not so different, we all wish to live, to strive, we all make mistakes, but most importantly," finished the king, "we bleed." He launched into a sudden attack. pulling the swords out the four realized that they also had blasters on them. Hernan rushed the king and swung at him. But he ducked and the king stabbed him in the chest and shot him. Hernan fell to the ground lifeless. The king stood over the body and said "One not deserving of life must die." Cody seized the opportunity and attacked ruthlessly. The king sidestepped and Cody tripped. "So you think you can beat me, tell you what if you win my people will surrender peacefully," said the king."Then lets roll,bitch," said Cody with a snarl. Soon swords were clashing and sparks were flying. "why is it you humans are so confident?" asked the king with a laugh. "Probably because we have been fighting oppression for over a thousand years before we came here," replied Cody. "As if, you humans cant even rely on yourselves, you have to fight in teams, you are no warrior," said the king. Suddenly as the king swung cody brought his sword up and impaled the king upon it. Holding the king up he whispered into his ear "Im the best warrior you've ever come across, and we work in teams because we as humans feel a sense of friendship. we feel emotions like sadness, happiness and anger when some one we care about gets hurt, but most im portantly we feel a sense of pride and compassion, thats what separates us from animals like you." Cody retracted the blade and the king slumped to the floor. Kneeling by Hernan he said "You did good today soldier, real good." "What do we do now?" asked Jimenez. "We keep peace, in this new mellenia, in MELLENIA 3000!"


End file.
